In The Shower
by St. Harridan
Summary: It's hard to fantasize about one's lover when one's daughter is being troublesome.


Steam rose from above the curtains as hot water flowed, beating down upon the slippery tiled floor. The pitter-patter of rain outside could still be heard, though muffled a little by the walls and shower jet. The lazy afternoon had come and gone, melting into an evening twilight whose purple horizon attracted flocks of birds, eager to get home and curl up in their nests. Their wings beat frantically, rushing against time, hard and fast.

The shower, the rain, the beating of the birds' wings, all of them reflected the frantic movement of his hand as it slid up and down his cock.

Hungry, eager, he stood hunched over, his other hand braced against the wall for support. His eyes were open as they watched the way he twitched each time his fingers brushed over the engorged head. He swallowed as the sensations built up inside him, moving faster, harder, rougher. His bare body glistened with water, outlining the contours of his flesh and muscles, his bone structure. He thrust forward, imagining his lover bent over before him, hearing his cry of pleasure as the man jerked back, pleading for more.

A grin spread across his face, lecherous and lustful, eyes now half-lidded.

Faster, harder, the name of his lover left unsaid on his slightly parted lips. Droplets of water slid into his mouth. He licked his lips, slowly, almost tasting the bitter tang of bodily fluids, the salty burn of sweat.

"C'mon..." he growled, knees now starting to grow weak from the intensity. Pre-cum now dribbled down his length, onto his fingers. He toyed with it for a moment, and then, smearing it across the wall, he began to pump it harder, hand roughly grasping his member. He swallowed, his breath coming out in laborious, yet suppressed, pants, the groan just waiting deep inside his throat. "Fuck..."

"Ken-_chaaan_!"

And Kenpachi stopped immediately, froze, eyes snapping open and alert, lips clamped shut as he swallowed a long, drawn-out moan that had already been on the tip of his tongue.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan, Ken-_chaaan_!"

A pause.

"What, brat?"

"Where's my swimsuit?" Her voice was muffled by the door, and even though he knew that it was locked, he was still on edge. "I asked Baldy where it is, but he said that he doesn't give a poopie about it, so I went to ask Feather-brow and Feather-brow told me to ask you because he doesn't know. I think he just doesn't give a poopie too, because when he walked off I can hear him makin' this annoyed sound, like this," she gave a very dramatic sigh that grated on his nerves, "so I thought that I shouldn't disturb 'em and came to ask you, and here I am - Ken-chan, where's my swimsuit?"

Kenpachi had long gotten used to her running sentences, the way she spoke so fast as if everything was a blur right in front of her and she was just making a commentary. He couldn't help but snort. So it was not okay to bug those whose ranks were lower than hers who had nothing else to do than sharpen swords and style hair, but it was okay to intervene in her captain's private moments?

He wouldn't have minded if he was just taking a quick shower. In fact, he'd rope her in and give the brat a bath as well. But this... Well, as he looked down at his hand, still wrapped around himself, he had to force down the urge to yell at her.

"Try lookin' through the wardrobe 'r cupboard 'r somethin'," he said hastily, eager to get back to his own business.

"Okay!" she chirped, and even from in the bathroom he could hear her rummage through the drawers, pulling them apart. He could already see, in his mind's eye, a very messy bedroom with piles of his haori and shihakusho and, gods forbid, fundoshi strewn about the floor accompanied by her clothes.

And maybe Ukitake's too.

With that sudden thought in mind, Kenpachi went back to his ministrations. He breathed, and he could already smell Jushiro's hair, sweetly scented by some expensive shampoo whose name escaped him, smell the man's heated body , the scent of vanilla and peaches, of sweat and sex.

Kenpachi thrust into his hand, stifling a grunt as he went on.

Just a little more.

"Ukitake..." Stupid bastard had the nerve to distance himself from Kenpachi during that boring as hell captains' meeting this afternoon. He'd ditched him and went off with that best friend of his, Kyoraku, who had nothing in mind but alcohol. No doubt he had brought Jushiro to the tea house, like every other day, to toast over things they had toasted over just a few days ago.

"Stupid prick..." _Faster, goddamn it,_ "I'm...gonna get 'em…" _Just a lil more, "_one'a…these days..."

A bang on the door jerked him out of concentration, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What the fuck!"

"Ken-chan, I can't find it!"

"Why the hell d'ye want it _now_?" Why now, just when he was starting to enjoy himself? Brat had a knack for some lousy timing, Kenpachi had to give her that, but this was just ridiculous. "Why can't ye go swimmin' some other time, eh? 'Sides, it's fuckin' rainin'!"

"But I wanna show Ukki the new style I thought up!" Kenpachi's ears pricked up at that. "Remember when I twisted around in the water and you tried to catch me but couldn't? What was it called? Shummer…shaultin'? And remember those water balloons I threw at you and got you and Baldy and Feather-brow and Maki-Maki all wet? I wanna show those to Ukki too! He promised that he's gonna play w-"

"Wait, Yachiru," Kenpachi withdrew his hand, trying to control the urge to just burst out of the bathroom, grab Jushiro, lock him up and stick it in him, "did ye just say Ukitake's here?"

"Yep, yep!"

Another pause. His length gave a small twitch; he tried hard to ignore it.

"Where?"

"Just outside, waitin' for me."

Kenpachi tugged the curtains to the side, almost ripping them right off the metal bar, and stepped out of the shower. The jet was still on though, but he left it at that. There was every possibility that he would need yet another cleaning up before going to bed. And he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be alone.

He opened the door just a crack to find Yachiru staring up at him through wide, bright eyes that shone with excitement. It made him smile despite himself, and he nodded at the bedroom door. "Get the man here, I need to talk to 'em."

"'Bout what? You're not gonna not let 'em take me out, are you?"

"No, 'Chiru," he growled slightly, grimacing when she pouted. "Just get 'em in here. Gotta tell 'em what to do and what _not _to do when he's out playin' with ye. Can't even believe the stupid things he does sometimes," _Like payin' no heed to his damn lover – fuckin' prick, _"and I ain't gonna want the both a'us to be responsible if he somehow dies in yer kiddie pool, got it?"

She appeared to brighten up at his reasoning. With a beam, she sped off down the hallway, screaming for her "Ukki" at the top of her lungs. Kenpachi, quickly, turned back to the mirror and stared at his reflection. His hair was a little off – he smoothed it down on one side where a lock was sticking out. He rolled his shoulders, popped the bones in his neck and stretched his arms above his head, cracked his knuckles and flexed his wrists. When he was done, he smirked at his reflection.

_Ready_.

"Ken-chan! I got Ukki!"

Again, his cock gave a twitch. _Fuck, yeah. _"Get the bastard…get 'em in here." He could already hear Jushiro protesting to Yachiru, and finally a clumsy slap on the bathroom door as he was shoved forward.

And then Kenpachi jerked open the door, grabbed Jushiro's wrist, and pulled him in, all in one swift motion. Jushiro collided with his chest, face landing flat on Kenpachi's neck, top of his head bumping against the other's jaw as a shocked cry escaped him.

A good entrance, Kenpachi had to muse, since he really didn't want Yachiru to see him in such a state – never mind the fact that he was stark naked, but what lay between his legs was the problem.

"Ukki!"

Kenpachi quickly kicked the door closed. "Hah! Got ye now, ye bastard!" He grinned down at Jushiro as his lover tried hard to get out of his grasp, struggling but to no avail, a disapproving frown etched across his face.

"Unhand me, oaf," Jushiro hissed through gritted teeth, but Kenpachi all but laughed. He just liked the way Jushiro looked whenever he was pissed – a good reason why Kenpachi often found pleasure in pushing him past his limits.

"No can do, ol' man." He turned around, pinned Jushiro to the wall, the man's back hitting the cement with a smack that left him breathless. Jushiro held his head high, unwilling to submit, but when he caught sight of what lay down south, Kenpachi had to smirk at the way his eyes widened. "Yachiru!"

"Gimme back Ukki _now_! Ken-chan's bein' _mean_!"

"Go play with pretty-boy for a while. I'm gonna bring ye out swimmin' t'morrow, promise. And _Ukki_," Kenpachi tugged hard at Jushiro's obi, ripping it right off its hakama, the familiar glint in his eyes and wide, mischievous sneer sending a shiver up Jushiro's spine, "Ukki's gonna be busy for a while."


End file.
